Electromagnetic pressure control valves are known in the art. They are used for example for hydraulically controlling a clutch for an automatic transmission of a motor vehicle. The pressure control valves include an axially movable piston in a controller housing wherein the piston is provided for opening and/or closing connections. The piston is axially moved by an electromagnetic actuator. In order to provide an adaptation of the actuation force of the electromagnetic actuator the pressure control valve includes a pin at a piston end that is oriented away from the electromagnetic actuator wherein the pin is also designated as a needle that is received in a receiving opening of the piston. The pin is arranged at a wall of the controller housing that is arranged opposite to the piston end wherein the wall is configured as a stop for the pin and a relative movement is generated between the piston and the pin when the piston moves. An electromagnetic pressure control valve configured this way can be derived from the two publication documents DE 102 41 449 A1 and EP 1 762 765 A2.